The Red Eyed Boy
by Silver1119
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are sent to a school to find a demigod they encounter the demigod and the Red Eyed boy. SET AFTER HOO
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or any songs in this chapter.

PERCY POV

The year has gone by so quick that when Annabeth and I were told to go help a demigod that was I trouble I didn't know school had started already. My mind was just on what to give to Annabeth for Christmas. So anyway what happen was not under the fates eye but under a different group. The whole point of our job was to bring back one demigod but brought back two.

I remember walking into the school we were being undercover in, I was allowed to go since Goode High School was under some construction when a pipe outside the school burst and destroyed pats of the school. But by my side was my loyal girlfriend Annabeth who happen to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with my eyes. Annabeth had told me we should let the Hermes cabin get this as many people thought that I needed a break from the quest, however I have to do this one now and that's it. This last one for the year.

We walked into the school and were greeted by the principal. He was a short middle aged man with gray hair starting to show and a beard that was brown. He said his name was Pete Shamack, and it was his first year here. Annabeth looked at me and whisper something.

"I 99% sure he is the monster here." She stated

"Yeah he is not very good at hiding it." I told her

"Well since you guys are new about a into to the school, hold on. Vanessa can you come and help our two new students please?" he asked eager to hear her answer.

"Sure thing Mr. S" the girl Vanessa said with a smile.

"So who are you guys?" Vanessa asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson and This is- "

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well you guys this the cafeteria and that is the gym."

This continue for another 15 minutes finally she led us to the dorm.

"I can guess you two know each other very well but if you have secrets then stay away from Riley Silver.

"Who?"

"Riley Silver is a kid who hasn't talked in months but somehow get the deepest things of a person out to the public."

"Well it seems that there are some new kids here now," This tall blond boy who seem around our year said whiling walking towards us.

"Listen here Thomas these two are just nice people so leave them alone," Vanessa was yelling at Thomas who was checking her out.

"So wish I could bang you right now, but you are still in love with being a virgin.

"How dare you Thomas I never thought you would just, ugh." Vanessa stormed off from Thomas so Annabeth and I followed.

"I can't stand that guy he just said that and I just want to see hi beat- "Vanessa was caught off by bumping into someone with white hair and red eyes. He was the same height as me and gave off this vibe like he could hurt you a million ways.

"R-R-Riley, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Vanessa was apologizing while he just stared at her with red as fire eyes.

"What's that in your hand," I asked and regretted it right away.

"It's nothing, who are you anyway" He yelled angrily at me.

"Riley you just talked." Vanessa pointed out.

"So, it isn't like I can't I just didn't like to before."

"I am sorry Riley for bumping into you at least let me get you something."

"Ok how about a new saxophone." Riley answered with anger.

We all looked down to see a case with a broken saxophone next to it and then knew why he talked and was angry.

"Riley I didn't mean to break it I swear."

"It doesn't matter if you can help me get a new one then all is forgiven."

"Then I am guessing you are in a band?" Annabeth who has been quiet this whole time question this boy.

"Why yes I am it is called stayed out of my life." Riley yelled.

This is going to be a long day.

Annabeth POV

I walked into the hall and herd music playing. I turned and saw him Riley Silver playing a Bass guitar.

"I thought you played saxophone?" I question him.

"I play many things." He shot back at me.

"Well then may I ask who your godly parent is?

 **I know a cliffhanger well P.M. me if you want more of this or the Silver Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own PJO or any songs in here wish I did.

Thank you for you review xx ShamiksXa xx it was a great help.

Annabeth's POV

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked with the thought of him being a son of Apollo as he is playing such wonderful music.

"My mother is the witch Athena." He spited it out with such anger and hate towards the name.

"What why are you calling mother a witch, she helps her children?" I was angry he would throw that word around.

"She hasn't help me unless putting me through Hell counts." Riley was not happy with her at the moment.

"Listen how about you take back what you said about mother and you start to sing again." I was trying to change the subject before we die.

"Fine but stay away from me if you know what is best for you." He was yelling at me now.

The next day Percy came and saw Riley leaving his room. Annabeth was next door eavesdropping in on their talk.

"Hey Riley sorry about yesterday, I hope this money helps you get a new saxophone. Vanessa couldn't get it to you today o she asked me to give it to you."

"Fine tell her this is good and thank you for the money, I now don't have to get my fourth job this week."

"Wait you are working three jobs right now?" Percy asked with concern

"Yeah my dad is sick and my stepmother is evil."

"Well I will see you around then."

Annabeth decided that she heard enough. Then she steps out of her room with her bag and book in hand.

"Hey Annabeth what up?" Percy was talking to her but she was watching Riley glare at her.

Classes were boring Annabeth knew that already but the stuff was like 2nd grade compared to her knowledge. Annabeth heard a loud noise and the door open and figure someone went to the bathroom. However, she heard footsteps coming in instead.

"May I ask Riley why you were late to class that started 35 minutes ago?" the teacher Mr. Necraze asked the red eyed boy.

"I just am; I was late for something that I don't feel safe sharing with fellow students around," He said with a clam tone.

Everyone looked with shock that this boy talked.

"Ok, then well nice time just try to get to class early then." told him with a dreamy look.

"What are doing Riley?" Percy asked as Riley took the pen he was holding apart and putting it together in front of Percy and me.

"Well I have my music recording today and I am nervous." He whispered.

Two hours later Riley left for his recording. He came back in lunch and sat down in the café area for the first time with Percy, Vanessa, and Me. Vanessa was red faced when the red eyed boy sat next to her.

"So how did it go Riley?" Vanessa asked him while leaning towards him.

"Ok I was told it is on iTunes right now." He stated and told us his story of recording music.

"I was hoping I wouldn't hear it till tomorrow but you can get it for free right now.

"What is it called?" Vanessa asked him while tipping her chair to get close to him.

"Well here just listen." He the volume on for only us to hear the song.

(A.N. This song is from a friend who allow me to use his songs so if you like him he is starting out and will post videos of his songs soon.)

 **When I Mend**

 **It doesn't have end**

 **Between us is million words that are left unsaid.**

 **You go to all my shows**

 **But you don't listen to my songs for you.**

 **You just use and break me all the time.**

 **When I mend**

 **You break my heart**

 **When I mend**

 **You can't break my heart.**

 **When**

 **I**

 **Mend.**

"Wow Riley that is awesome." Vanessa was really close to him now.

"Yeah man you have to be proud of yourself." Percy was almost yelling at him now with enticement.

"Well Riley you were good all right." I said with happiness for him.

"Well Look everybody it is the pop star." A snarly voice yelled out loud.


End file.
